People Always Leave
by Pie for President '16
Summary: When T-Bone announces his leaving, Ruthie recalls all the men in her life who have left her. Chapter six: Simon leaves for college.
1. Prologue

This is me reposting this fanfic, and hopefully I get more reviews this time around! The ending of this fic will be a surprise, so stick around! :)

* * *

Ruthie Camden had never been more happier with her life the way it was at the moment. She was going to be in her sophomore year in college and her dreams of becoming a psychologist were already coming true. Her family was growing larger every day, with Lucy welcoming a baby boy the winter previously and Simon having a little girl with his wife back in the fall. Mary and Carlos said they were expecting another son near the end of the summer. Ruthie's love life was perfect, she and T-Bone had been dating for a year and half now, and Ruthie already had big plans for when her boyfriend began college. She started looking at apartments for them to rent, they could not stay with her parents for the rest of their lives.

Everyone had gathered together for the big Fourth of July cookout. Matt, Sarah, Carlos and Mary had flown out from New York to spend a few weeks with their family. Simon and Cecilia had driven up with their baby girl, Matilda, and would be staying in the garage apartment. Annie and Eric were estatic to have their entire family around for the week, it was very rare these days to see all seven children, the spouses and their grandchildren.

"Ruthie." T-Bone said, putting down the plates on the picnic table and turning to his girlfriend.

"Yeah?" Ruthie asked, not looking up at him. She continued putting plastic knives and forks on the napkins laid out on the table.

"I know you have plans for us when I begin college next month."

"Oh, yeah, I do! We're actually going to look at a couple apartments near campus tomorrow, I hope that's all right with you?"

T-Bone walked over to Ruthie, placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her over to the bench.

"Sit down, please."

"What's wrong, is everything all right?" Ruthie asked, looking at her boyfriend with concern. She began playing with the ring he'd given her a few months after they started dating. The ring was a promise that they'd one day get married and Ruthie hadn't taken the ring off since.

T-Bone let out a sigh and gazed into her brown eyes.

"I was planning on going to Crawford with you and I was all set on moving in with you. But I'd applied for other schools and I never expected to get into any of them."

Ruthie looked away from her boyfriend and stared off into space.

"You got accepted to one of those schools and you're going. Don't tell me, it's in Maine or something, right?"

"Close, it's in Connecticut."

Ruthie stood and glared at her boyfriend.

"_Connecticut_?! How could you go all the way to Connecticut, when your whole life is here! I'm here, your girlfriend, remember?"

T-Bone stood up and tried embracing Ruthie in a hug, but she pushed him away.

"No, you do not get to do this! You do not get to tell me you're going to college two thousand miles away and then try to comfort me." Ruthie yelled, pulling the ring off her finger.

"Here, take this, I don't want it anymore."

"Ruthie." T-Bone pleaded, now looking hurt. But Ruthie didn't care. How dare he do this to her, they'd been dating a year and half! They were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

Ruthie stormed into the house, ignoring the stares of her family and their friends. She continued on up the stairs to her attic room, slamming the door shut and locking it behind her.

_They always leave her_! Ruthie thought as she lay on her bed, sobbing her eyes out. It wasn't fair, why did T-Bone choose to go to college all the way in Connecticut? He belonged here, in California, with her. They were meant to be together forever, and their life together was supposed to begin in just a few weeks.

T-Bone wasn't the first to abandon her, though. There'd been others over the years, namely Martin and Peter.


	2. Peter and Ruthie 2

Peter/Ruthie! This takes place in the episode "Highway to Cell".

Foreplay in this chapter.

* * *

Ruthie was on her brand new cell phone, chatting with Mac, when it happened. Her phone beeped, signaling she had another call coming in.

"Can you hold on a second? I've got another call." She informed Mac.

Ruthie switched calls without waiting for a reply from Mac, answering the incoming one.

"Hello?"

"Hello, yourself." It was Peter calling her, Ruthie couldn't believe it. _How did he get my number_?

"Can I call you right back?" Ruthie asked, she was thrilled to have Peter be calling. It's what she had been dreaming of since freshman year of high school, to have her first true love waltz suddenly back into her life.

"Sure." Peter sounded disappointed and it tore at Ruthie's heart. She really did want to talk to him, but she had to deal with Mac first.

She spent the next half hour debating who she liked more: Peter or Martin. Ruthie knew Mac was still interested in her, but she did not feel the same way about him anymore. When she was crushing on him, she'd been on the rebound from Harry. It was nothing more than a crush.

Ruthie had barely hung up with Mac before Peter announced his presence. She had hurriedly exchanged a few friendly words before they fell into a silence, gazing at one another.

"So." Ruthie could feel herself blushing. _Why was she blushing? She shouldn't be blushing, this was Peter standing in front of her! Come on, Ruthie, you know what you want to do! You've wanted to do it since you were fourteen!_

Without thinking, she took a couple steps forwards and kissed Peter passionately. She pulled him back and the two fell on her bed with a thud.

They remained passionately kissing before pulling apart to catch their breaths.

"Peter..." Ruthie gasped, feeling Peter's hand going for her pants.

"Yes."

Peter's hand found his way beneath Ruthie's underwear, his fingers brushing against her clit.

"God, Peter." Ruthie breathed when Peter slipped his fingers in between her folds.

"I love you, Ruthie." Peter whispered, nipping on her neck as his fingers pumped rhymthmically.

"Love you too." Ruthie squirmed, longing for more than just the touch of Peter's fingers.

"You're getting wet." Peter kissed her lips and they began making out once again.

"Peter, please, I need you in me."

"You sure?"

"Yes, please."

Peter pulled back and slid down her pants and underwear, then did the same for himself.

"You don't know how long I've waited." Peter said breathlessly, positioning himself over her. She could feel his erection pressing against her thigh.

"Peter!" Ruthie cried, she needed him in her. Now. Two years was too long to wait.

Peter slid himself into her and pumped rhythmically. Ruthie shut her eyes tight and moaned into her pillow as he picked up speed.

"Look at me, Ruthie." Peter demanded.

Ruthie opened her eyes and gazed into Peter's blue eyes, even though there were fireworks going off in her vision.

"Peter." Ruthie gasped, pulling him towards her and kissed him once again.

Peter bit her neck as he came inside her.

"God, yes." Ruthie gasped and Peter pulled away. Ruthie looked at him, breathless.

After remaining on her bed for a few minutes, Peter stood and pulled his pants back up.

"I can't believe we did that." Peter said, not looking at Ruthie.

"I can't either. I love you, Peter." Ruthie felt as if she was floating on Cloud Nine. She had just lost her virginity to her first love.

"No, I mean I _can't_believe we did that. Ruthie, we're sixteen now. We're different people than we were two years ago.

And that's when it all came crashing down.

"What?"

"Ruthie, I wanted that when I was fourteen. God, you don't know how badly I wanted to make love to you, but that was then and this is now. Now, I'm happy with the way my life is going. I'm sorry to hear about Martin and how he got some girl knocked up, but I will not be your consolation prize."

"Consolation- Peter, I want to be with you! I don't care about Martin anymore." Ruthie cried, standing up and pulling up her pants.

"If you really cared, you would have called as soon as you got your phone. Come on, I don't want to keep my dad and your parents waiting."

Suddenly, her healing cuts began itching. It meant she had to cut, really badly. She wouldn't let Peter know this. Nobody knew about her cutting. She'd been cutting since a few days after Martin left.

"Look," Peter began when they got to the second floor landing. "We can only ever be friends, that's it. I love you, but I have to think about myself. Maybe in the far distant future, we can be a couple, but not now or anytime soon."

Ruthie nodded.

"I don't mean to upset you, Ruthie."

"Sure, whatever, let's just go see our parents." Ruthie said, pushing past Peter and went down the next flight of steps.

Once Peter and Vic were gone, Ruthie ran upstairs without another word to her parents. She shut the door behind her and locked it, going over to her CD collection. She pulled out a barely-touch CD case, one that she hadn't looked at since the summer before beginning high school.

Ignoring the itching on her wrist, she sat on her bed and looked at it. On the CD were a variety of songs one of her and Peter's classmates' older sister had put together for Ruthie and Peter. One of the songs was the one they danced to on the night Lucy got engaged.

She sniffled at the memory, it was the day she wanted to be more than friends with Peter. She was afraid to mention it to anyone, though. If she did, her parents would never get over the fact she had _actually_liked a boy her age, someone she saw for a majority of the day. She knew her parents never thought twice about her crush on Robbie or Bert, but with Peter, it was different.

Of course, it was too good to ever be true. What middle school couple ever got to actually spend the rest of their lives together? Certainly not Ruthie and Peter.

But she could never let him go. Peter Petrowski was her first true love, one that counted.


	3. Martin and Ruthie 2

This takes place a few days after Aaron's birth in season 10.

* * *

Ruthie watched, speechless, as Martin began packing up his belongings. He had just told her that he was moving upstate to attend college, and was leaving that weekend.

"Wait, so you're not going to stay here and finish up your senior year?"

"No, I want to be closer to Sandy and Aaron. I have to be now."

Ruthie shook her head in disbelief, trying to ignore the burning sensation that was growing beneath her eyelids.

"You should really stay here, Martin." Ruthie's voice cracked and she held back tears. "You're just a kid! It isn't fair for you to be dragged into this mess!"

"I know. But I'm sorry, I have no choice. I made the decision to sleep with Sandy and now I have to take responsibility for that." Martin told her, looking sad.

"But-" Ruthie began. "Say you never met Sandy and got pregnant, would you still leave?"

Martin smiled and shook his head.

"No, I'd stay for as long as I could."

"Really?" Ruthie tried to smile, but the overwhelming sadness made it too hard for her to.

"Definitely. I would go to Crawford, play ball, and never move out of Glen Oak." Martin laughed, shaking his head as he got lost in his thoughts. "I've moved enough time and every time I was about to move, I would say how much I loved that town. But, Glen Oak, this isn't like all those other towns. The past two years I've been living here have been amazing and I wouldn't change it for anything if I could."

Ruthie was genuinely shocked at this confession.

"Really? I had always thought you would've wanted to leave. You sure seemed like you did a couple times."

Martin blushed, looking down at his shoes, and shook his head.

"I would have regretted leaving if I did." He looked back up and made eye contact with Ruthie.

Martin and Ruthie stood in silence for the longest time, not taking their eyes off one another. Ruthie soon felt an urge to kiss him, and was about to stand on her toes and lean in when the kitchen door opened.

They were brought back to reality upon hearing Mac's voice. Ruthie glared at Mac, backing away and sat on one of the stools by the counter.

"Ready for your going away party, man?" Mac asked as he clapped a hand on his friend's back. He looked at Ruthie and nodded once.

"Hey."

"Hey. So, what's this going away party?"

"Some of the guys from the team want to spend time with me before I go away, so we're going to play ball and just hang out." Martin explained. "I'll see you later, all right?"

"Yeah, sure. Go have fun." Ruthie put on a fake smile, watching Martin and Mac walk out the kitchen door.

Three days later, Martin was all packed and ready to leave. Ruthie came down the steps to see Martin with a suitcase, talking to Annie.

The two stopped talking when they saw Ruthie. Annie put a hand on Martin's shoulder.

"I'll let you two talk." Annie smiled and left the kitchen.

"So, you're really leaving." Ruthie said, approaching Martin.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, Ruthie. I had a great time living with you guys. I promise I'll call when I get there, and we can see one another whenever the both of us are available."

Ruthie smiled and hugged Martin tightly. They stood, holding one another, for a long time.

"Don't worry." Martin whispered, speaking softly into Ruthie's curly hair, and pulled away.

"Right." Ruthie said, trying to hide the sarcasm. She knew Martin would forget all about her, just like Peter, Simon and Robbie.

"Aren't you coming outside?" Martin asked, oblivious to the upset Ruthie was feeling.

Ruthie shook her head, backing away towards the staircase.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Have a safe trip." Ruthie put on a smile and ran up the steps to her bedroom. She slammed the door shut behind her and locked it.

Once she was changed and under her covers, Ruthie let the tears flow freely. It wasn't fair, at all! Martin shouldn't have left town, and especially her! They were supposed to be together. Martin Brewer was meant to be hers and only hers. They had gone past the awkward stage months ago and broke the barrier that said they could only ever have a familial relationship.

_Damn Martin! Damn everyone!_Ruthie thought angrily as she cried. She had been so sure about him, despite him wanting out literally a day after moving in with the Camdens. She knew he wouldn't suddenly take off like Simon and Robbie or abandon her like Peter had done. When she was a brat in freshman year, Martin stood by her side like a friend and the over-protective brother she wanted. Although, Ruthie didn't want Martin to be an over-protective brother to her. That's probably what slowed their relationship down, they had gotten too familial.

Now their shot at a relationship was gone, forever.


	4. Martin and Ruthie 1

When Martin Brewer first moved into the Camden household, Ruthie didn't think much on it. He was just staying there temporarily, although she very well knew _temporarily_could turn into two years. After all, it's what happened with Robbie. However, Martin was still a kid and didn't have much of a say in relocating with the exception of two things: his aunt demanded that he move out to New York, which she couldn't because she'd already agreed for the Camdens to take her nephew in. Or his father returned from Iraq, which Ruthie knew wouldn't be for a long time, if not never.

Besides, she didn't have time to worry about him. She was fourteen, a young woman now. She had a boyfriend who she adored and a life. The day Martin moved in, Ruthie had wanted to go to a couples' party with her boyfriend, Peter Petrowski. She wasn't an idiot, she knew what "couples' party" meant, and that meant there was making out. Maybe even sex, but Ruthie wasn't ready to go that far with Peter.

For the most part, Ruthie stayed out of Martin's way and Martin stayed out of her way. He was, after all, just a boarder. He was just camping out at the parsonage until his father returned. At first, Ruthie had been hoping it'd be _really_soon. There were times when he annoyed the hell out of her. Annoyed at him for taking Simon's place in the family and for dating Simon's ex-girlfriend. He was pretty much trying to be the new Simon, the way Kevin tried to be the new Matt when he moved into the garage apartment.

When Ruthie began high school, she had no choice but to see Martin more throughout the day. At some point in her freshman year, her relationship with him shifted somewhat. It may have been when she began dating. At first, she couldn't understand why he was being this way, but she came to the conclusion he liked her. Ruthie never said anything about it, she knew her parents would probably flip if they knew she returned the feelings.

Martin's dad returned from Iraq at the end of her freshman year and at the end of Martin's junior year. Ruthie was worried at first, that he would suddenly move away and leave her, just as she was gathering the courage to express how she felt about him. It turned out, Mr. Brewer was honorably discharged from the Army and was now settling down for good.

Ruthie and Martin had grown to become really good friends at this point, especially after the mess Vincent tried to cause between them. They were now hanging out on the couch at Martin's house, watching a movie.

"I can't believe girls actually like this crap." Martin laughed. Ruthie sat up and looked at him.

"Well, you better believe it, Martin Brewer. We do."

"So, if a guy came up to you and told you he was in love with you and gave you a kiss, you'd like it?"

"If I liked that guy, yes. Say, for example, if you came up to me to tell me you were in love with me and then gave me a kiss, I'd like it very much."

Ruthie couldn't believe she'd just said that.

"I mean- Never mind." Ruthie blurted out and stood up. Martin stopped her.

"Wait, you like me?"

Ruthie didn't meat his gaze.

"Ruthie, I-"

"No, it's fine."

Martin sat up and wrapped an arm around her.

"I like you too, but-"

"But what, Martin?" She looked at him sadly.

"I know how you get, Ruthie. I- I'm going up to San Francisco tomorrow morning. I'm checking out Simon's school, I'll be spending the week there."

"San Francisco, Martin? That's hours away!"

Martin nodded.

"It's not definite, though. I may not even like it. Simon invited me up there."

"Simon? You and Simon don't even like one another!"

Martin shrugged.

"He isn't so bad."

Ruthie rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Fine, you want to go to San Francisco, go! But you'll regret it, you're going to miss out on dating me. I'm a great girl to have, Martin Brewer!"

"Ruthie…" Martin stood and tried to wrap his arms around her, but she pushed him away.

"Have fun." Ruthie snapped and stormed out the house.

_Of course someone would ruin it all for her. Her brother was such an idiot, he didn't even like Martin! He was probably inviting him for a double date with one of Rose's stupid, slutty friends. And who knows, that stupid, slutty friend might be ten times better than Ruthie herself. But she'd show him, she'd show Martin Brewer what he was missing out on._


	5. Peter and Ruthie 1

Peter and Ruthie between season 8 and 9.

Notice how Ruthie's attitude towards people leaving changes slightly as we go further back in time?

* * *

Ruthie never thought she'd like her strange classmate, Peter Petrowski, as anything more than a friend. After spending as much time as they did together, with everything they went through together; first with Ruthie's family, then Peter's, then back to Ruthie's; their friendship grew stronger and eventually became a relationship.

Ruthie and Peter were both looking forward to starting high school together, as a couple. A week before they were to call themselves high school freshmen, though, Peter found out that his dad got a good job offer a couple hours north of Glen Oak. Ruthie knew that he would probably have to go because Vic and Paris reconciled only months before, were madly in love and wanted to be a family.

Peter was a bit reluctant about having to leave Glen Oak and Ruthie, and having to start high school in a new town, but he was more than thrilled his dad was committing to the family he screwed over all those years ago. Ruthie was glad that Paris and her ex-husband were getting along so well now, and that her boyfriend would finally have a whole family. But she didn't want Peter to leave Glen Oak one bit.

The summer days went by too fast for Ruthie and Peter's liking. Peter and his parents would be moving in less than a week. They'd already pretty much moved into the new house outside Bakersfield, but they stayed in Glen Oak for Peter.

"Do you have the house key?" Paris Petrowski asked her son as he got out of the car.

"Yeah."

"We might-" Paris began.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Peter laughed and shut the door. He started to walk through the gate that went into the Camden's backyard but was stopped.

"Peter?"

"Yes?" He turned around to look at his parents; his dad was leaning forward in the driver's seat over Paris.

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Even if I wanted to, Ruthie wouldn't let me." But his mother pointed a finger at him as a warning.

"Fine, I won't do anything stupid." Peter turned around and went through the open gate to find his girlfriend sitting on the wooden bench.

He smiled and walked over to Ruthie, joining her on the bench.

"Hey." Ruthie smiled and gave Peter a kiss on the cheek.

"Where are your parents?"

"They had to go, they'll be back late."

"So, you're here for the day?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Have you eaten yet? I'm starved."

"Sure, do you want to eat here or go to the Promenade?"

"Here, it won't be long before I can't enjoy your mom's delicious cooking."

Ruthie rolled her eyes and laughed; she took Peter's hand and stood up.

The couple walked into the house, where Annie was making sandwiches.

"Is that for us?" Peter smiled, shutting the door behind them.

Annie looked up.

"Peter! I didn't even know you were coming today!"

"My parents wanted to do some more moving before we leave this weekend. They figured I should spend time here."

"That's perfectly fine! Unfortunately, these are for Sam and David. But I'll make you anything you want!"

"How about tuna melt with tomato?"

"Sure, just give me twenty minutes."

"No problem." Ruthie and Peter headed towards the living room, but Ruthie stopped him in the foyer.

"I don't want to hang out here all day, Peter."

"We don't have to. What do you want to do afterwards?"

"Can we go to the Promenade, hang out, and catch a movie?"

"That sounds like a date. Shouldn't I be the one asking?"

Ruthie shrugged.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Peter smiled and put his arm around Ruthie.

"I don't see why not." He said, leading her into the living room.

"Mom, Peter and I are going to hang out at the Promenade." Ruthie told her mother after lunch.

"Sure, don't be back too late." Annie said, taking the plates from Ruthie and Peter.

"Don't worry." Ruthie said, swinging her purse over her shoulder and going out the open door, Peter followed after her.

"I still can't believe you're leaving in a couple days." Ruthie said sadly as she and her boyfriend made their way to the Promenade holding hands.

"I can't believe we won't even be in the same school anymore."

"I don't want to face high school alone!"

"I know, I don't either want to either. But don't worry, at least you have Martin."

"Right, Martin, like he'd want anything to do with me." Ruthie's voice dripped with bitter sarcasm.

Peter shrugged and remained silent as they got to the Promenade.

They walked around for a couple minutes before deciding to get ice cream and sit down.

"I'd stay if I could." Peter said, scooping a bit of his vanilla ice cream onto his spoon and taking a bite.

"Hm. Why don't I ask my parents if they can let you stay with us? I'm sure they wouldn't mind taking you in."

Peter laughed and held Ruthie's hand with his free one.

"First, I think they would say no because we're dating. Second, my dad might want me to move in with him and my mom."

"Maybe we can find your dad a job here."

Peter smiled weakly and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, he already made up his mind. I have no choice, honey."

Ruthie stuck out her tongue and ate her chocolate ice cream, half-pretending to be angry at Peter. But once he got his now-melting ice cream on his chin, Ruthie couldn't help but giggle.

"What?"

"Uh, you have ice cream on your face."

But before Peter could reach for the napkin, Ruthie leaned forward and licked the running ice cream off his chin before it could fall.

She pulled back and looked into Peter's blue eyes. He was stunned.

"I know, I never thought I could do that." Ruthie smiled, looking at his lips. She slowly leaned in for a kiss. Peter didn't hesitate or resist.

"Um." Ruthie pulled away after a minute. "Do you want to see a movie?"

"We have movies at my house."

"But-" Before Ruthie could get her question out, Peter pulled out a pair of keys from his pocket, smirking.

"My parents left me the house key in case I wanted to go home earlier."

Ruthie grinned and got up, taking her boyfriend's hand. Peter smiled shyly and followed her lead, as he almost always did.

"So, what do you want to watch?" Peter asked, once they got to his house and were inside.

"Who says I want to watch a movie?"

Peter raised his brows.

"I don't really know if that's a good idea, Ruthie."

Ruthie rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to have sex, you idiot!" She yelled.

"Sorry." Ruthie said a couple seconds later.

"It's all right. We still have the couch in the living room. My parents aren't taking it with them, so maybe we can hang out in there for a while?"

Ruthie smiled.

"Sure."

Peter kissed Ruthie's cheek and took her hand, leading her into the living room.

Several hours of cuddling had passed when Ruthie looked at her watch and saw it was quarter to six in the evening.

"Peter." Ruthie nudged her snoozing boyfriend.

"Yeah?" Peter mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"We should get back, it's almost six."

Peter opened his eyes and groaned.

"Do we have to?"

"Yeah, my mom should have dinner ready soon." Ruthie told him, sitting up.

"Come on." She tugged his arm and he sat up, stretching.

They stood and left the house, heading over to the parsonage, where Annie was putting out plates for dinner.

"Hey, did you have a good afternoon?"

"Yeah, great afternoon." Ruthie looked at Peter and smiled.

"Great! Could you go get Sam and David ready for dinner? We're eating in a few minutes."

"Sure."

Paris and Vic showed up after the Camdens were done eating, at around seven-thirty. Ruthie and Peter were watching TV when they arrived.

"Aw, look at you two!" Paris cooed when she saw them laying on the couch together.

"Mom, seriously?" Peter whined.

Ruthie stood and pulled Peter's hand.

"Did you have a good day?" Ruthie asked, trying to ignore the embarrassment she was feeling. Although, she and Peter were only cuddling, they weren't doing anything more than that.

"Yes, we had a lovely day. We went around town and bought some things for the house. I can't believe tonight's our last night in Glen Oak!"

"Where are you staying?"

"We're staying at a hotel right outside town."

"Maybe I could stay here instead?" Peter asked.

Paris let out a laugh.

"You think I'm going to let you stay here, in the same house as your girlfriend?"

"Nope, you're coming with us." Vic said.

"Well, will you let me say bye to Ruthie?"

"Absolutely." Vic said and Peter's parents left the room. Ruthie sat back down on the couch and looked at Peter.

"This sucks!"

"I know. But I promise, we can stay in touch and all that."

"What about us? Are we still boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I'm starting high school, Ruthie."

"So am I. There are a lot of cute guys in high school."

"And the girls are hotter in high school. Not that you aren't hot, I'm just saying…"

Ruthie rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to break up."

"I don't either. But that doesn't mean we'll never get back together?"

"Yeah, maybe in another couple years, we'll date again."

"I'm going to miss you, Peter." Ruthie gave him a hug, holding onto him tightly.

"I love you, Ruthie. I really do."

"Don't say you love me when you're breaking up with me."

"I'm not breaking up with you. I'm moving away."

"I love you too, Peter."

They pulled apart. Ruthie couldn't believe it, Peter was leaving her. Just like Simon, Matt and Robbie had. She knew that promise to keep in touch would be too good to be true. Peter would find someone prettier than her and fall in love with her, he'd forget all about his first girlfriend.

"You should go." Ruthie said sadly. Peter gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yeah. I'll miss you."

Peter stood up and left the room, going to find his parents. Ruthie remained sitting on the couch in silence, remembering all the good times she had with Peter.


	6. Chapter 6

This takes place in early season eight.

* * *

Ruthie found it completely unfair that Simon had to go away for college a year early. He didn't even do anything wrong, it was that other kid's entire fault. He'd ridden on a bike while stoned and went out in front of the car Simon was driving. Simon was innocent in all this. But the boy, Paul's, brother had been really angry about the whole thing and his parents were worried Justin Smith might try to do something harmful to Simon. Fortunately for him, Simon managed to test out early for graduation and even got accepted to the school of his choice for the coming semester.

Right now, Lucy, Kevin and Ruthie were helping Simon load his things onto a U-Haul moving truck. Simon would be driving to California School of the Arts up in San Francisco the next morning and Kevin would be helping him move.

"You're really doing this, Simon?" Ruthie asked, moving a box from the steps to the truck.

"Yeah, I have to. I need to get away."

"It's not fair."

"I know, life isn't fair, Ruthie."

"You can always come back home, Simon." Lucy said.

"I know, but I don't know if I will. Now that this is happening, I don't think I could ever come back to Glen Oak. This is it."

"What? You're never coming back?" Ruthie asked, shocked. She couldn't believe it, Simon was just going to up and leave his life here, forget it even existed?

"Probably not. But don't worry; I'll miss you guys and you're more than welcome to call or come visit."

Ruthie shook her head in disbelief.

"I don't believe it! I can't believe you're just abandoning me! Us, your family!"

"I'm not abandoning you, Ruthie! I'm going to school, far away. I have to get away. I thought you understood!"

"No, I understand that you need to leave for college a year early. I just don't understand how you can abandon your own family. Haven't you ever considered I might need you? I'm starting high school next year. Lucy's here, that's great, but I need a brother."

Ruthie stormed inside without giving Simon, Lucy or Kevin a chance to speak. She ran upstairs to her room and dialed Peter's number.

"Hey, Ruthie! What's up?"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Caller ID. Ruthie, you aren't crying, are you?"

Ruthie rolled her eyes. She hated that Peter was so perceptive.

"Maybe."

"What's up? I thought you were helping Simon move today."

"I was, but Simon's such a moron. He doesn't give a crap about anyone but himself! He's talking about abandoning the family, how could he do that? I don't understand. I totally accept the fact he has to leave a year early, that's fine. I've got no problem with that. But he says he's never coming back, what the hell?"

"Ruthie-"

"He doesn't care that I need him, I need a brother around. Matt's in med school and Robbie's forgotten all about us. Simon was all I have and Kevin is just too… Kevin. He'll never be like Matt or Simon."

"What about me, you have me."

"That's not the same, Peter. What if I need a brother to kick your ass when we fight or you do something wrong?"

"Ruthie, believe me, you kick ass pretty well. I don't think you need a brother to come beat the crap out of me."

Ruthie smiled weakly.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Peter. I love you."

"I love you too, Ruthie."

There was a knock on the door and Ruthie turned to see Simon. She rolled her eyes.

"I have to go, talk to you later."

"Bye."

Ruthie hung up the phone and got off her bed, walking towards her brother.

"What do you want?"

"I brought up some brownies and pictures. I thought maybe we could talk and reminisce."

Ruthie noticed he had a plate of brownies in one hand and a thick book under his free arm.

"Come on, Ruthie. You can't stay mad at me. You know I have to go away. I might not come back to Glen Oak, but I will never forget you. You're my little sister and I care about you. If you ever need me, I'm just a phone call away."

Ruthie let out a sigh and took the plate of brownies, bringing it over to the desk.

"Fine."

Simon and Ruthie spent the rest of the afternoon looking through the photo album.


	7. Chapter 7

This is the last regular chapter of the fic! I still haven't decided who should return! Sound off! :)

Sorry for the unsatisfactory length. :/ I just don't like the "Robbie leaves" stuff. :(

I'm aware there's also Matt, but I think Ruthie was fine with that. After all, she understood he was going to New York with a purpose, to become a doctor. All the others left without a purpose or due to circumstance.

* * *

_What a damn hypocrite!_ Ruthie thought as she sat in the stairwell. She was currently listening to her mother, father and Robbie's conversation. Robbie was telling them about his mother's worsened condition and how his brothers were on their way from Florida with a moving truck. They would be there that weekend to help Robbie pack up and make the trip back east.

_He can't just leave us, can he?_ She thought.

"We'll miss having you here, Robbie. But we understand the need to be with your mother." Annie was saying.

"You're welcomed back anytime." Eric told him.

"Thanks. I don't think I can ever thank you enough for letting me live here the past two years. I'm eternally grateful to the two of you."

Ruthie decided enough was enough; she could not let Robbie leave. This had to be because of Kevin. Robbie's mother had been sick for a while and if she was really that bad off, he would have moved to Florida two years ago instead of moving in with the Camdens.

She stood and went down the steps.

"I can't believe it!" She cried, making her presence known.

"Ruthie, what's going on?" Annie asked her, confused.

"You're letting him leave?"

"Ruthie, he has to go. His mother-" Eric began, but Ruthie cut him off.

"No, this is because of Kevin, isn't it? Kevin's making you leave?!"

Robbie shook his head and walked over to her.

"This has nothing to do with Kevin. I'll admit, we don't get along, but this is about my mom. My mom isn't feeling well, she was-" Robbie looked at Annie and Eric, who nodded.

"She was diagnosed with cancer last December and her body's been rejecting treatment."

"Then why didn't you leave back then? Why are you leaving now?"

"My brothers told me she might not have long. So, I need to go back to Florida, to spend whatever time I have left with her."

"Will you be back?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You have to know if you're coming back or not!"

"We really don't know when she's going to go. I want to stay there as long as possible, to spend as much time with my mother as I can. I'm sure if one of your parents were really sick, you'd want to stay with them."

"Yeah, but I'd still visit the people I'm abandoning!"

"I'm not abandoning anyone, Ruthie. Besides, you guys don't need me here. I think I've overstayed my welcome."

"Robbie, you know that's not true." Annie said.

"Well, I've been here long enough. Not only does my mom need me to be there for her, my brothers need me to be there for them."

"I'll miss you." Ruthie said sadly. She really did not want Robbie to leave her—them—but she kind of understood that he had to. They weren't his real family anyways, his real family was back East.

"I'll miss you too, Snooks. We can always write or call."

"Really?"

"Really, you're my best friend. Did you really think I could just forget about you guys? I may be leaving Glen Oak, but I can't forget the past two years here."

Ruthie smiled and gave Robbie a tight hug.


End file.
